Modern telecommunication systems include landline telephone systems, Internet, Wi-Fi™, and heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, all of which can be cross-compatible and can operate collectively to provide voice and/or data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies.
Modern computing devices such as cellular phones, desktop and laptop computers, tablets, and the like, operating in such telecommunication systems are generally capable of operating in various communication modes, such as voice call, email, texting, instant messaging, photo sharing, and the like, and may even have several identities or accounts used for each mode. In such a device, each communication mode may have its own address book, which may contain contact information, such as telephone numbers and email address of friends, family, co-workers, stores and businesses, and the like, and some address books may allow a user of the computing device to combine various addresses under one entry. There may also be similar or the same name entries in the address for different individuals.
As a user of the computing device prepares a new communication, a new email for example, he may unintentionally select and include a recipient who may not be appropriate for the communication, especially considering that many of the modern devices may suggest and/or auto-fill the recipient information from the address books which may contain a similar or the same name for different individuals.